The 100th Hunger Games
by TercesWarrior93
Summary: It's the 100th Hunger Games. The Capitol changed the rules, just like they did for the 75th Games. But this time, it's different. The son and daughter of past tributes must go into the Arena to fight to the death. This is my take on the Hunger Games
1. Prologue

**First fanfiction! XP I REALLY love the Hunger Games, so I decided to make this story. Please review and comment 'cause it'll help me with my stories :) Hope you guys will like it! **

**I just wanna say thanx to Vampireninja101 for proof reading this and giving me an idea for the names. :) luv ya! :P**

**P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games (sadly) TT-TT**

Prologue

It's that time of year again, when the Capitol comes and takes one male and one female away from their family, friends, and District. But this year is different. It's the 100th Hunger Games and, like they did with the 3rd Quarter Quill, they changed the rules. The rule is for one son and one daughter of past tributes to compete in the Hunger Games. My name is Jayden Mellark, the son of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and I'm the only son of past tributes in District 12. My best friend, Kaitlyn Evans, is the only daughter. My Mom and Dad knew this day would come. They tried everything to help Katey and me, but nothing can stop the Capitol from taking us. Now, Katey and I must go into the Arena and either kill or be killed. Who will win the 100th Hunger Games?


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Hey there again! :) First Chapter! :D **

**Just wanna apologize to those who already know about the reaping and everything, but I'm just adding this for those who don't know or haven't read the Hunger Games yet. :P (also sorry if the reaping isn't like the other reapings in the story. I may change a few things) **

**(remember to review this chapter) :)**

**And again, thanx to Vampireninja101 for reviewing this chapter. Luv ya! **

**Hope you guys like it. XP**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

I don't really see the point of having a reaping. We all know that Katey and I are leaving District 12. But still the new representative, Krystine Finch, comes to District 12 to "pick," more like take, the boy and girl tribute of District 12 to the Capitol. _Wonder who it's going to be, _I thought sarcastically.

I went to my parents to hug them and to say goodbye for maybe the last time. My parents embraced me and kissed my forehead. My mom said, "Be strong and win, Jay. I know you can do it. Just believe you can," and then she gave me her mockingjay pin to use as my token, the same one that she received from Madge Undersee when she was leaving District 12 as a tribute. The pin was made out of gold that had a mockingjay on it in flight. I put the pin on my shirt, then hugged and kissed her. My dad said, "I love you, Jayden. I know that you will do great," and I hugged and kissed him, too. And with those last statements, I went up on the stage to await my fate.

Katey went to her teary-eyed parents. They talked for a while and they hugged and kissed each other. Then, I saw her mom give her a dagger that had the words "Nunquam Cede Sine Pugna" (Never give up without a fight) engraved on the blade. The blade had a jeweled encrusted hilt with one ruby in the center. The blade was made out of iron that can slice through anything. She then hugged her mom and dad for the last time and came to stand next to me.

Then Krystine came up on the stage and went behind the podium. "Hello, one and all for the 100th Hunger Games. As you may have heard, one son and one daughter of past tributes must come with me to the Capitol and compete in the Hunger Games. All of you should be honored to have your son and/or daughter compete in the Games. If they win, they will grant great honor to their family and for District 12." I didn't hear anything after that because the full shock of what is going to happen hits me.

I'm leaving my family, my friends, and District 12. I may not see them ever again. I'm going to have to kill people to survive, but I'm not a killer. I may even die! Why does there have to be a Hunger Games? WHY!? And then I realized I already knew the answer. It's for the Capitol's amusement. They want to see us kill each other one by one and to put on a show for them. They take us away from everything that we hold dear just so we can be their entertainment. I then got enraged and thought, _I'm not going to be one of the Capitol's pawns. They shall not control me._

I finally came back to earth when Krystine said, "And now to announce our male tribute of District 12." She took an envelope out of her purple jacket and read "Jayden Mellark." _Wow, what a surprise_, I thought. "And for our female tribute…. Kaitlyn Evens." After that, it was a huge blur.

I remember walking down the stage and passing my parents. I looked at them for what may be the last time and both of my parents said, "We love you." I said, "I love you more," and they replied, "We love you most." Then we headed towards the train to go to the Capitol. Before we got on the train, I took one last look of everything that I loved. The Hob, my home, and the citizens of District 12. We boarded the train and I looked out the window. The train started to move and everyone put three fingers to their lips and held it towards us. _Goodbye, District 12. Goodbye, mom and dad. Hopefully I'll see you all again._ I then just stared out the window at the moving landscape with only one question on my mind… Will I ever see my family and friends again?

**Hope you guys liked it! XP stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Presentation of Districts

**I finally finished homework, so now I'm writing this. :) I really hope that you guys like it. Please review. :P **

**Btw- A/N means "Authors Note" for those who don't know. **

**Also, thank you Vampireninja101 for reviewing this chapter. LUV YA! XP **

Chapter 2- The Presentation of Districts

I was staring out the window when Katey came over. "Hey," Katey said. "Hey." "We're going to learn who our mentor is soon." "That's good. Wonder who it's going to be. He or she better be good." She smiled and said, "Yea, very true." She sat down next to me and pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play?" I looked at her and laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing. It's just that we are about to go into the Arena to fight to the death, and it's funny to think about playing something as normal as cards." "So you don't wanna play?" she said moving the cards in an enticing way. "Of course I wanna play."

She shuffled the cards and dealt them out. We played Rummy 500 for about an hour until Krystine came into the room with a man wearing a black suit and tie. "Hello children." _We aren't children,_ I thought. "I would like to introduce to you Mr. Alyster Thompson. He is your mentor for the Hunger Games." "Nice to meet you Mr. Thompson," Katey and I said. "Please, call me Al," Al said. "I'll let all of you get acquainted," Krystine said and she left.

We sat in silence for about a minute. "So, how are you guys?" Al asked. "Fine," I said. "Good," Katey said. "So you probably already know what a mentor does," he said. "Yea. They help us train, help get us sponsors, and they help us when we are in the Games," I said. He nodded and then asked us, "What weapons are you guys good at? As in sword, bow and arrows, and things like that." I kept quiet, not wanting to give the Capitol an advantage over me if they bugged the train. I looked at Katey and she was looking at me. A connection passed between us and she made a little nod. I then looked straight into Al's eyes until he looked away. "Okay, I'm guessing that you guys don't want to tell me… Then we'll find out later then."

I'm not sure if we can trust him… He seems nice and doesn't treat us like kids, but… there's something about him, something that I don't like. I can't put my finger on it, but…. "So when we get to the Capitol, we're going to have to get you guys cleaned up and ready for the Presentation of Districts. You guys remember the chariots and the costumes, right?" asked Al. "Yea. District 12 always had the worst costumes, but not until my mother and father came. Then everyone had a _little _surprise," I replied, stressing "little" because it wasn't really little. "Ah, yes. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark…. They had a good Hunger Games from what I remember." _More like they played the Capitol,_ I thought. "Yea. They told me _all_ about it," I said.

We sat in silence for what felt like a long time and then Katey said, "Um… Would you like to play Rummy 500 with us?" "Sure. This will be a good bonding time for us," Al said. Katey shuffled the cards and dealt them out. We talked and played, and surprisingly laughed at each other… Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he actually is good… No. I can't let my guard down… not this easily. He's probably just faking it.

After about an hour of playing cards, we finally got to the Capitol. I looked out of the window…. _OMG! This place is so beautiful, _I thought. The Capitol was HUGE! Everything was made of some type of white concrete, except for the buildings having dark gray windows, gray sidewalks, and gray-green trees. (A/N It's like New York City but with everything white with the things listed above) Then I say the tallest building I have ever seen. _Man! That building is HUGE! I wished I lived here- NO! Don't get sucked into this Jay. Be strong. Think about your family in District 12, _I thought.

The train stopped at the station and Katey and I were guided off by four soldiers, two on each side of us, with long spears with pointed tips. "Nice welcoming committee," I whispered to Katey. "Yea, right?" We started down the road and were headed to a tall building. The doors slid open and we walked into the lobby. There was a large crystalline chandelier that was over the middle of the room. The front desk was to the left and plush chairs and tables were to the right. I wished I could've taken in all of the sights but the soldiers kept on walking. We got into the elevator and we were whisked up. The elevator doors opened on the 12th floor and I followed Katey out of them, but the soldiers to my right guided me to the right and the soldiers to Katey's left guided her to the left. I looked at Katey and she looked back at me with a worried expression. _I guess we aren't going to the same place, _I thought. We turned left at the end of the hallway and stopped at a door with the number 1212. One of the soldiers took out a keycard and opened the door.

I walked in and looked around at the splendid room. "Your stylist and her team will be up shortly," one of the soldiers said. I nodded towards them and they closed the door. I walked around the room, and looked at the furnishings and the view outside. _I have to admit, this place is actually very nice_, I thought. I walked around some more. _Man! This place is huge!_ I looked into a room and found a king-sized bed with about 10 pillows on it and comfortable sheets and bedcovers. I couldn't resist the urge, so I jumped on the bed and I felt like I just hit a cloud. It was so comfortable. I closed my eyes and imagined myself weightless in the air, thinking about nothing. I felt myself going into myself, ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

I went to the door, which took me like a minute because I forgot how I got to the room, and I opened it to find a women with pink hair up to her shoulders, long eyelashes, blue eye shadow, and _way_ to much makeup. "Hello, my name is Shylan Heart. This is my team, Maria Dellawhose," and she pointed to a women with bluish-blonde hair and purple eyes, "Phaleesha Gram," and she pointed to a women with purple hair, "and this is Brew Lamporti. We are your stylists." "Hi. Nice to meet you all. Please, come in." They all walked in and put down their stuff on the couch.

"Now let's get started. Maria, work on his hair. Phaleesha, clean him up. Brew, get towels ready and some clothes. I'll be creating his and the other tribute's outfit for the presentation. Good luck girls. Call me if you need me or when he's done. And Maria, you're in charge" "Yes, ma'am," all of the women said at the same time, and then Shylan left the room.

"Okay first now, we'll get the bath ready. Undress yourself and come in the bathroom so we can clean you," Maria said. _What? _I thought. _I'm not going to be naked in front of these women. I hardly know them_. "Come on now. Don't be shy." I slowly took my shoes and socks off. Then I took my shirt off, and I felt weirded out because these women were watching me. "No offense and all but can you not watch me?" I asked. "Oh, of course. We're sorry. Come on ladies. Let's get the bath ready," Maria said. And they finally left the room. _Man those women are weird… It's like they never saw a male before, _I thought. _Whatever_. I continued undressing and I got a towel from the closet and put it around my waist.

I walked to the bathroom and saw that the women were done getting the bath ready. "Okay now, sweetie, come on in," Maria said. I looked at her and then the bath. The bath was made out of gold with little intricate designs on the bottom and it was filled with water and bubbles. I walked into the bath and took the towel off. The water was nice and warm and the aroma coming from it was intoxicating. Maria started to do my hair and comb out all of the knots. Phaleesha started to clean my arms and then my legs. I barely paid any attention to what they were doing. I was now in my own world.

My mom told me about her stylist, Cinna. She said that he was the best stylist in the Capitol, and when I asked if he was still around, she never answered. I wonder why. She said that he made the best costume for District 12 and that everyone loved her and dad's outfit. I even remember her showing me a picture. "Wow, mommy. You look very pretty," I had said. I hope that Shylan makes a good outfit for me and Katey. I wonder what it's going to look like.

By the time I stopped thinking about Cinna and what the costume is going to look like, the ladies were done. I took a towel from the pile that was next to me. I got out of the bath and quickly put my towel on and dried myself off. "No no no sweetie. Let us do that for you," Maria said. "No, it's fine, thank you." I got dried off and put the clothes on that were next to the towels. I have no idea what material the clothes were made out of but they were really comfortable and were really light.

"Shylan? Yes, Jayden is ready… Okay, we'll be right there." I looked up and saw Maria put her phone away. "Okay, ready Jayden? We have to go and meet Shylan to see the costume she has created for you and… what was her name?" "Kaitlyn." "Ah yes. Kaitlyn. Let's go everyone." We left the room and headed towards the elevator. This time we were going down and stopped at the 5th floor. When the doors opened, we went left and down the hallway. We then stopped at a door numbered 516. Maria opened the door with a keycard that looked like what the soldier used and the door opened.

We walked in and I saw that Kaitlyn was already there. She looked up when the door opened and when she saw me, she smiled. I smiled back at her and sat down next to her. "Hey." "Hey yourself." "Alright guys, Dometri and I both made your costumes for the presentation," Shylan said. She showed us the outfits and…. I can't even describe it. They were so amazing! I looked at Katey and she was dumbfounded, too. "We have to wear that?" I asked. "Yea. Why? You don't like it?" Shylan asked. "Don't like it? It's… It's amazing!" Katey nodded in agreement. "Why, thank you," Shylan said with a smile. Shylan looked at her watch. "Okay. We have about an hour until the presentation. Dometri, take Kaitlyn and get her ready in this outfit," and she handed him Katey's costume. "And Maria, take Jayden and get him ready," and she gave her my costume. "Ready everybody? Now let's go! Remember we only have an hour!" And we all rushed out.

"Hello everybody! Who is ready for the Presentation of Districts?" asked the announcer. The crowd cheered loudly. "Now let us start with District 1, Markus Grange and Litra Barns." The District 1 chariots pull out. It was pulled by silver painted horses that shined like metal. Both of the tributes wore white with diamonds and silver encrusted on it. Every time the light shown on them, they sparkled. The crowd roared. Next came District 2, but I hardly remembered them because I was so nervous and we were getting our chariot ready.

"Are you guys ready?" Shylan asked. "Yea… I think so," I said. "No... Yes… I'm just a little nervous," Katey said. I looked at Katey. "It's okay Katey. Just remember that I'll be here with you," I said. She smiled gratefully and hugged me. "Alright guys. You're almost up," Shylan said. "Just remember to have your head up and smile, okay?" Katey and I both nodded. "And last but certainly not least… District 12, Jayden Mellark and Kaitlyn Evans." "Good luck you guys," Shylan said.

"Ready?" I asked Katey. "Yea." "Here we go." The chariot started forward. I took Katey's hand in mine and smiled. The crowd went quiet… and then they cheered so loud I would've fallen off if it wasn't for the restraints around my waist.

The horses that were pulling the chariot were black with dark red spots on them and their manes were on fire, which surprisingly didn't scare the horses. It's like they didn't even feel it. The chariot was also black but it had little veins in it that pulsed with red fire. If you looked closely at it, it made an intricate design that spelt out the words "District 12." Katey wore a long dark gray dress with black sparkles on it. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back in curls and she wore black eye shadow and mascara. There was red stitching that connected the dress and kept it together, and it looked like fire was coming off of her dress. _Wow… she is so beautiful, _I thought. _Wow._ I wore a black suit with a fire red tie. My brown hair was combed over and the light around me made my eyes light up and look like dancing flames. (A/N I was thinking about how to describe the chariot and everything but I kept saying, "How can I do better than Suzanne Collins? Well, I hope this almost made it). The chariot stopped next to the other chariots and the other tributes were looking at us with amazement, jealousy, and scorn.

The presentation lasted for about another three hours so the citizens of the Capitol could take pictures and to look at the costumes. When it finally ended, the announcer said, "The Presentation of Districts has come to an end. Now let us all say goodnight, because these tributes have training tomorrow and we can't keep them any longer. Good night to you all!" And now it officially ended. Katey and I walked back to our rooms. I took Katey to her room first, to be a gentleman of course. "That was a fun time wasn't it?" I asked. "Yea… thanks for getting me through it." "I barely did anything," I said with a smile. "Yea… but still. Thanks. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at training. Goodnight." She gave me a hug. "Goodnight. See ya tomorrow." She then walked into her room and closed her door.

I stood at her door for a minute and then walked towards my room. _I wonder what the training will be like, _I thought. _What should I do first? I can't show that much skill or the other tributes will know my strengths and weaknesses. _I thought about it for a while and then thought, _I know what I'll do. I'll…._

**Srry but u gotta wait until the next chapter to see what Jayden will do. :) stay tuned! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**CHAPTER 3! :D please review guys. :)**

**Also, thanks again to Vampireninja101 for proof reading this. GRAZIE! **

**Hope you guys enjoy! :P**

Chapter 3: Training 

_Knock-knock-knock_. What's that sound? _Knock-knock-knock._ I rolled over in my bed and put the pillow over my head. _Knock-knock-knock,_ but this time harder. What now? I rolled out of bed and fell face first on the floor. I got up holding my nose and walked to the door. _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_. "I'm coming!" _Gosh, impatient much, _I thought. I opened the door and saw Al and Katey.

"Jay, you're not even dressed yet? We have training in 10 minutes!" Katey said. "Wait, what?" I said, still waking up. I rubbed my eyes. _Why is Katey wearing a jumpsuit?_ "We have training in," Al looked at his watch,"9 minutes." "Shoot! One sec." I rushed into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I then put on new clothes. _Wait… I don't have any clothes, _I thought. _Where did Katey get that jumpsuit? _I opened my closet and saw the same black jumpsuit with a red stripe going down from both shoulders to the waist and the number 12 on the left arm. _Okay… apparently we get these weird jumpsuit things._

I put the jumpsuit on and went into the living room to see Al and Katey waiting. "Ready?" Al said. "Yea." We all got into the elevator and went up to the 15th floor. On our way up, Al said, "So, do you guys know what you're going to do?" "I think so," I said. "Not really. Maybe I'll just do what Jay does, if that's okay with you," Katey said. "Yea, of course," I said with a smile. The doors opened and we walked into a huge room with weights in one corner, a place where you can practice setting traps, an archery section, sword lessons, and a lot more.

_Wow. This is amazing… what should I do first? _I thought. "Alright guys. Good luck on your training and if you need me, I'll be with the other mentors," Al said. Katey and I both nodded. We started off going to the traps first. We learned which type of trap is best for an animal and what type of food you put into the trap. After about 3 hours of working on building and dismantling traps, the teacher was satisfied, and he said that he didn't have anything else to teach us. We then walked around and looked at all of the other training areas. We passed a tribute from District 1 who was lifting a 150 pound weight. We passed the javelin throwing area, and the District 4 tribute nailed the dummy through the chest easily. _Wow, these guys are good, _I thought.

We then got to a training area that no one else went to, probably because they didn't think that it was important. The area was to teach the tribute about plants and berries that you can and cannot eat. I thought that it was important because I remember my mother telling me that there were berries that she and Dad picked and someone from another District stole them and they had poison in them so the tribute died. At least with this knowledge, we will know what plants will be good for healing and what fruits we are able to eat.

"Jay, why are we doing this? Shouldn't we work on our strength or sword fighting?" Katey asked. I looked at her and hugged her. I buried my head in her hair and whispered, "Because I don't want the Capitol and the other tributes to know what we can and cannot do. I want them all to be surprised." I pulled back and smiled. She nodded and we continued learning about the plants and leaves. After about another 3 to 4 hours, the teacher was satisfied and he dismissed us.

We looked around and no one was here. "I wonder where everyone went," Katey said. "Yea." "What time is it? Maybe everyone's at lunch or something." "It's…. there's no clock around here. Really?" I walked to one of the instructors and asked her where everyone went. She said, "Everyone went to get lunch and to get cleaned up. Training ended a while ago, but you can stay here as long as you want." She came closer and whispered, "Not that many tributes and mentors know that."

I looked at Katey and asked, "Do you want to do real training now?" "Yea." We walked to the sword fighting lessons and practiced with the instructor. We learned how to parry each other's blows easily, and how to twist our wrists a certain way so that the swords go into a different direction than they were intended to go. This time we just stayed for 2 hours because Katey and I were getting hungry and tired.

We first went down to our rooms and washed up. We then tried to find the floor that served lunch, but we failed miserably, so we decided to go down to the lobby and ask the manager where lunch was. He said that lunch ended a while ago and dinner will begin shortly. Katey and I went back upstairs.

"Hey, would you like to come to my room and hang out before dinner?" "Sure." We walked to her room and sat down on the couch. "So… how's it goin'?" I asked. "Good. You?" "Good so far." "So… tomorrow we're going back into training, right?" "Yea." "Maybe we should practice on sword fighting again, maybe even archery," Katey said. "Yea, maybe…" "Why the hesitation?" "What? Oh, sorry. I'm just out of it right now. Plus what we talked about before, they are probably already watching us do stuff anyway, so I guess there's no point wasting our time…" "Yea."

We sat there for a while and someone knocked on the door. Katey got up and answered it. It was Al, coming to tell us that it was time for dinner. _YES! FOOD! _I thought. We went to the 14th floor and went into a big ballroom. The table already had food on it and some tributes were already seated. We sat down at the end where the number 12 is designated. Apparently they wanted the seating as boys on one side and girls on the other, so I sat across from Katey. We all ate in silence, no one wanting to break it. Krystine came in and sat at the head of the table near District 1. "Hello everyone." "Hi," everyone said. "Why so quiet guys?" No one answered. "Alrighty then... so, how about I tell all of you a story about the Capitol?" No one said anything or argued. She started off talking about how the Capitol was created and everything the Capitol did for us. Then about the destruction of the US and the creation of Panem and the Districts.

For about an hour we listened to her talk and one of the tributes, a 12 year old from District 8, fell asleep on the table and the two guys next to him started to write on his face with a pen. She finally finished her story when she saw all of us bored to death. We were finally dismissed and we all went to our rooms. We passed a clock on the way to the elevator and it said 12am. _Have we really been listening to her rambling on about the Capitol for more than an hour?_ I thought. _Maybe I slept too… but like a smart person, with my eyes opened. _

I walked with Katey to her room and she said, "You know, surprisingly I'm not tired." "Me neither." I thought about it and said, "Wanna go to the roof and look at the stars?" "I don't know… are we allowed to go up there?" "Who cares?" I said with a smile. "True." And we went back to the elevator laughing. Truthfully, I didn't think that there was going to be a button that said "Roof" but apparently there was. The elevator took us up and opened. We walked to the ledge and sat down, looking at the moon and the stars. The wind started to pick up and Katey shivered. She snuggled closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her to keep her warmer. We stayed like that for a while, and to enjoy this moment I closed my eyes. _This is nice, _I thought. I opened my eyes and looked at Katey. _She's sleeping, _I looked so beautiful… so peaceful. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I was going to bring her to her room, but I was too tired. So I put my head on Katey's head and closed my eyes. _Goodnight, Katey…. I love you. _And I went to sleep with Katey in my arms.

**The next day****:**

"Guys! Wake up!" I heard someone yelling. "Breakfast starts in 15 minutes! GET UP!" _Where's the snooze button?_ I thought. "GET… UP!" I opened my eyes with a snap. _Wait… how did I get here? _I thought. Then memories of last night came back. I looked down and saw that Katey and I were wrapped around each other. Our legs were tangled and her head was on my chest with my arm around her. "Katey. Wake up," I said. "Hm?" "Wake up." "I'm up," she mumbled. _No you're not,_ I thought. I then tickled her and she got up with a squeal and she started laughing, trying to make me stop. "Now you are," I said.

"Guys! Hurry, we have 10 minutes until breakfast." I realized that the voice was Al. "Nine! Come on. Get up you two. What are you even doing up here anyway?" "Nothing," I said. I helped Katey up and we ran to our rooms and got changed in the usual suit. When we got in the dining hall we had two minutes to spare, and thankfully four tributes weren't there yet. Al left the room and went to eat with the other mentors. Katey and I ate pancakes, eggs, toast, French toast, waffles, and bacon. By the time we were finished we were full. Al came back and said, "Ready for training?" "How are we supposed to train on a full stomach?" I asked. "Then do something that's easy, like learning how to cook different animals and how to camouflage your gear." "True. Thanks." "No problem."

Katey and I walked into the training center and we headed to the camouflage area. We learned which type of mud and leaves to use for camouflage and which pattern and what pattern to use for any type of scenery. The instructor was really impressed because Katey and I got every single pattern and which type of mud to use easily. I looked around and everyone was doing something, except for the tributes from District 4 because they weren't here. _Why aren't they here? Do they think that they don't need any training? _I thought.

Katey and I went back to sword fighting. The instructor was glad to see us again and she taught us more advanced moves, and also moves that no one else knows. After 2-3 hours of holding up the sword and practicing, my arms were like jelly. We thanked the instructor for everything and we walked around. "I don't think that there is anything else that we can do. We did all the useful stuff with the plants and everything and we know how use a sword, so I'm guessing there really isn't anything else to do," I said. _Katey and I already know how to use a bow, thanks to Mom, and how to use knives, thanks to Dad, so there really isn't anything to do, _I thought as I looked around. "Yea. Maybe we should go back to all of the areas we went to and make sure we know all of them by heart." "Good idea."

We went back to learning the plants and everything that we did. By the time we were done reviewing, it was time for dinner. This time the table was set with candles and trays of food of all different kinds. There were mashed potatoes, turkey, chicken, hamburgers, fish, and much much more. _Are they trying to make us get fat? _I thought with a silent laugh. Everyone ate like pigs, filling their plates 5 times. By the time dinner was over, everyone was stuffed, and then the servants brought out a _huge_ chocolate cake. Everyone was looking at it. When the servants cut the pieces, you can see that it was a 20 layer cake. _What, are they going to fatten us up and eat us? _I thought.

Everyone couldn't finish the cake because they had _way _too much food. Everyone sat in their chair for 10 minutes and one by one, everyone took a bite of the cake. I can't really describe it but everyone practically melted in their cake, savoring each bite. I took a bite of the cake and…. _OMG! THIS CAKE IS SSSSSOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDD! _I thought. I took small bites so I wouldn't finish it too quickly. I wish that I can describe the taste of it, but no words can describe this cake. Katey and I looked at each other and she said, "I know right!" We sat there staring at each other and we started laughing. "Mind connection," we both said at the same time. "Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx. Jinx!" We kept trying to jinx each other but no one won and we started laughing. Everyone was looking at us like _Are these two nuts? Yes. Yes we are_, I thought.

Dinner finally ended, but no one got up from their seats. "Can we have someone roll us out?" I asked Katey. "I know right. I'm so full I'm gonna die!" We both laughed. After ten minutes of sitting and talking, people got up and headed for their rooms. I tried to get up and sat back down. "Too much effort." And Katey laughed at me. "Come on. I wanna go and look at the stars again." "Ugh… can't get up… going to die." And I pretended to die. Katey came over and started to drag me. "Come on."

She dragged me to the elevator and I said, "Why don't we get a blanket so we'll be warm? It was cold the last time." "Yea. Good idea." We went to Katey's room and got a giant blue blanket that had an intricate flower pattern on it. We went up to the roof and sat down were we were the night before. Luckily, there wasn't any wind, so we weren't cold, but Katey came closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. We sat there calling out the names of constellations that we saw. "Orion." "Big Dipper." "Little Dipper." "Taurus." And we kept going until we couldn't name anymore. We started laughing hysterically because some of the constellations I said, she was going to say, too. We both looked at each other, and I saw something different in her eyes… _What is that?_ I thought. We both leaned in closer to each other, forehead-to-forehead, and we….

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? XD **

**STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! XD**


End file.
